Unknowingly Familiar
by koalainglasses
Summary: Chyenne is a new student at Hogwarts. She meets Harry and feels a strange connecton with him, and everyone is aamazed when she dosen't know who Harry is. Who is she and why does harry feel conected to her as well. pairings- HPGW RWHG and possibly ChyenneD
1. Hello Harry Potter

**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to HP. All of that belongs to the all-mighty JKR

**warning**; Nothing in this chapter, in the future- language,

A/N; For those of you who have read this fic in it's previous form, you will notice some changes. I have decided this will no longer be a Harry-Draco slash fic, so enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter woke up early one morning for a reason unknown to him- he liked sleep, He did not like mornings. If anyone asked you what the epitomy of "not a morning person" was, the answer would be Harry Potter, The boy who lived, savior of the wizarding word, or so they all thought.

xxxx

Chyenne sat in her seat on the plane as the pilot announced that they were gong to be landing in less than fifteen minutes. She was nervous. _What if they don't like me? _She worried as she looked down at the black T-shirt and jeans she was wearing. _What if... _Suddenly a stewardess interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me miss, we've landed."

Chyenne looked around at the quickly-emptying plane, and thanked the young woman standing in the aisle. She grabbed her old school backpack, covered in messages of 'good bye" and "we'll miss you! Call me!" written with a white out pen and followed the young woman off the plane and into the airport where an extremely tall man with an overgrown beard approached her.

"Welcome to England, Chyenne."

xxxx

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione on their way to kings Cross Station in the Weasley's car. This one, the replacement of the one Ron and Harry had crashed in their second year, was a black SUV, and was surpassingly nice for what the Weasley's had spent. Harry suspected that the Weasley's had unknowingly bought an illegal car based on what he knew of the price. And it wasn't only him wondering, most of the Weasley children still living at The Burrow had running bets on when the government was going to track down their parents and haul them off to Muggle jail.

They arrived at King's Cross with barely fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts Express left Platform nine and three-quarters. Mrs. Weasley quickly shrank all the luggage and gave it to Hermione for safekeeping, and they all ran to the barrier that led to the platform. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran through leaving Ron and Harry to go through last. Both boys were having flashbcks to their second year and thanking all sorts of gods that a slightly psychotic house elf wasn't trying to save their life and that the new car didn't fly. They both made it through the barrier and onto the train just before it pulled away from the platform.

Harry sat in the compartment with his friends feeling quite at peace, he was headed to Hogwarts, the place that aside from the Weasley's, was more like home that anywhere else.

xxxx

Chyenne walked down the aisles of the train, trying to find a free compartment, or at least one with people that looked friendly. She pushed a lock of her redish-blonde hair out of her clear, blue eyes. She was about to give up and sit in the hallway for the entire train ride when a red haired boy stuck his head out of one of the compartment doors.

"You look lost" he stated.

Chyenne laughed lightly and said, "Well, that's because I am."

"You can come sit with us." He offered. Chyenne accepted the invitation and followed him through the door, where she saw three others; a black haired boy, with an unusual scar on his forehead, a girl with frizzy brown hair and another girl with hair the same shade of red as the boy who had invited her in. The black haired boy spoke first. "Hello"

"Hi," She answered nervously. "I'm Chyenne Peterson."

The girl with the frizzy hair stood, and outstretched her hand. " Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She pointed to the other girl. "That's Ginny Weasley, and the other redhead is her brother Ron." Ginny gave a little half-wave, and Ron merely nodded. "Why don't you sit down?" Hermione suggested, sensing the girl's unease.

Chyenne found herself sitting across from the raven-haired boy who had not been introduced, and noticed he had an unusual scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. She looked down at her left arm and traced the similarly-shaped scar that spanned the width of her wrist. She found herself filled with a sense of attraction to the mysterious boy, although she did not know where the feeling came from.

The others were immersed in conversation when she finally ended her internal debate. "Um, excuse me..." She broke in. They turned to look at her and she motioned towards the mysterious boy. "I know this will sound stupid, but I realized that you never introduced yourself."

The compartment fell silent, and Chyenne felt like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

xxxx

Harry looked at the girl in disbelief. He had rarely ever had to introduce himself to a member of the wizarding world. How could this girl not know who he was?

"I'm Harry Potter." He said, waiting fir the customary upward eye movement that came whenever he met people. But this girl made no movement at all. She merely smiled innocently and said.

"Well, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you.

**a/n:** ok, you know what to do... go on... that little button down there with 'go' on it. Hit it and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome, but i don't blame you if you have nothing to suggest, cause my advice sucks too.


	2. Fun with Muggle Music

**dislaimer- **still own nothing

**A/N:** This is no longer a harry draco slash fic, enjoy

* * *

Chyenne looked around at the shocked faces of the others. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

It looked as if harry was going to answer when a the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall, blonde boy standing in the doorway. "Hello _Potter,_" he spat.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said back to the blonde boy,and if it were possible, his voice was filled with more hate than the blonde's

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, turning to her.

Ignoring his rudeness, she forced herself to stand and extend her hand. "I'm Chyenne Peterson."

"Draco Malfoy." He replied, giving her hand a disgusted look as it dropped to her side.

"Draco, like the constellation Draco?"

"How did you guess?" She could have sworn she saw a slight smile cross his handsome face, but it was gone so quickly, she couldn't be sure.

"My friends and I were total astronomy nuts back home."

"And where would home be?"  
"New Hampshire."

"Oh. Why are you here anyway?"

Chyenne rolled her eyes. _This kid's like friggin bi-polar! One second he's hot and charming the next he's rude. And hot, but still rude._ "I got this letter over the summer offering me a spot here for my last year of study."

"Wait. You're in Seventh Year?"

"You're pretty slow on the uptake, aren't you? YES. I .AM. IN. SEVENTH.YEAR."

"Well fine then. You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm rude?" Chyenne raised her eyebrows and gasped sarcastically.

"Yes." Malfoy turned away, muttering something that sounded a lot like "Americans!"

Chyenne followed him out into the hallway, and grabbed his shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said."

"Don't you _ever _say anything like that again. You make one more comment about America to me and I'll..."

"You'll what? Throw a terrorist at me?"

Chyenne smiled evilly, her eyes narrowing and shaking her head. "No. I don't think that'll be good enough for you." She waited for the boy's face to register a look of confusion before raising her fist and... Kicking him between the legs. She gave him a little wave and a very sarcastic, "Have a nice day!" Before turning and walking back in to the compartment, sliding the door behind her.

She sat down and relished in Hermione and Ginny's surpassed, yet approving looks, and Ron and Harry's grimaces.

"Y'know, I almost feel bad for the guy." Ron said. At The other's disapproving looks, he shrank back and stopped talking.

"Well," Chyenne said. "That's what he gets. And It's not like I didn't warn him." She leaned back against the seat. "God is he _hot!_"

Hermione and Ginny giggled, but what intrigued her the most was Harry's response.He just sighed and shook his head and rolled his eyes

xxxx

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. One Minute, Chyenne had been flirting with Malfoy, the next, she was kicking him in the balls. Wow, this girl was weird.

After their little run in with Malfoy, they relaxed into conversation. Chyenne and Hermione both happened to be fans of a band that Harry had never heard of- Breaking Benjamin. Ginny sat there, listening to them rant, extremely confused until Chyenne pulled a CD player and a pair of speakers out of her bag. Hermione played around with the speakers while Chyenne flipped through her CD case until she pulled one out and held it above her head triumphantly. This caused Ron and Ginny to give it a look that was the equivalent of saying "Oooh! Ahhh! Special!"

When the song started to play, Ginny and Ron sat in stunned silence while the sounds of electric Guitar filled the compartment. They Kept asking Chyenne to repeat it and eventually they all knew the words and were screaming them at the top of their lungs.

"If you find your family don't you cry-

In this land of make believe, dead and dry-

You're so cold, but you feel alive-

Lay your hand on me, one last time!

Show me how it ends, it's all right-

Show me how defenseless you really are-

Satisfy an empty inside-

Well that's all right, let's give this another try."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, Yes this is short, but i wanted to work on my other fic that's posted and i've gotten alot of ideas for others, as well as ideas for later on in this fic and I can't keep track of everything! So, sorry, PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll... do something.

**A/N 2: **I REALLY don't like the title of this fic. HELP! If anyone thinks of a title that i can use- please tell me in an e-mail or review! Um I'd give you a prizem but i wasn't kidding about thatr lint comment- I am totally broke. Um If I use your title- you can be the reciever of the random award of the (insert period of time here) or something. Thanx for your help!


	3. Touchy bout spew

**disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stormed down the walkway between the compartments, nearly running into the lady with the snack cart. _This girl who does she think she is? No one does that to a Malfoy and gets away with it. NO ONE._

xxxx

Chyenne looked down at herself. The school's uniforms were weird, but Hermione told her that they had been a lot less strict about the uniforms since they had been in third year. So she wasn't too worried. The only thing that bothered her was the lack of one thing. Her uniforms were a plain, generic gray. The robes that Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were wearing where black, but underneath, they all ore red and gold, and their robed had a lion crest on one side. Why were her robes different?

"Hermione" She started off. When the other girl looked up, she continued. "Why are your robes different than mine? Are you all part of some school club or some thing"

"No, it's the house colors, during first year, everyone's sorted into a different house. We're all in Gryffindor, But there are three others- Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Chyenne, If they were a sign of school clubs or organizations, Hermione's Robes would be covered, and there wouldn't be any black left. She'd have spew all over it." Ron said jokingly.

"Spew? Why is there spew"

"S! P! E! W! It's Not spew! Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare! Not spew"

"Calm your hormones. Jeez! touchy aint she"

* * *

A/n: I appologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i have no time, i have to go or my mom will be really pissed at me! 


	4. Bribing her way into Gryffindor

**Disclaimer- **I am not the owner of anything in this story except for CHyenne Peterson and the Plot. But I will be... one day, I will be... Muahahahaha!

**A/N: **This is another short chapter that was originally going to be part of chapter 3, but i decided i liked it beter ad 2 short chapters instead of 1 longer one. and trhe fact that i ranout of time cause i had to go to the dance. but whatever- hope you like

**Lazy Lacy- **yay! another Breaking Benjamin fan! You don't know how happy i am to have some one not ask me who/what Breaking Benjamin is! I saw them in concert once, and it was AWESOME- I hioghly recommend going if you ever have the opportunity.

**Possessed Squirrel- **I'll send you another cookie for the one the Acorn ate. stupid nut. WHere does he get the nerve to consume the baked goods of others? M aybe we should blaw him up with the Holy hand grenade! "You shall count to three, and three thy shall count..." LOL! Cu tomorrow!

The moment Chyenne stepped through the doors of Hogwarts, she was in a state of shock. The castle was so beautiful, so grand, almost noble, and she was going to live here for the next year. The others started for a door off to the right and she followed when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Chyenne Peterson I presume?" A crisp female voice inquired from behind her.

She turned around to see who it was and saw an elderly woman who's hair was pulled into an excruciatingly tight bun and who's lips were almost invisible they were pressed so thin. "Yes. I'm Chyenne Peterson."

"I am Professor McGonagall, Please come with me." She turned and walked across the entrance hall and into another door, which Chyenne found to be full of first years, awaiting their sorting. The professor continued. "You will all be sorted into one of four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family- you will share a dormitory, and eat meals at the same table. The sorting will take place in a few minutes. Wait here." (1) She turned and left the room.

Chyenne scanned the room and found that most of the first years were giving her sidelong glances, and having nervous whispered conversations. _Great. _she thought._ Just what I need, to be called a freak by eleven-year-olds. _

Professor McGonagall reentered the room, holding a roll of parchment in her right hand. "We're ready for you now." She led them out of the room and through the doors that Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had gone through before. Chyenne looked around to see that the room was some sort of dining hall, illuminated by candles and torched, and filled with the sounds of conversations and laughter. One of the first years tapped her on the shoulder. "Look Up." Chyenne did and saw that the ceiling was a perfect replica of a starlit sky. _Wow. _

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of an old three legged stool on which stood an old and very worn hat. Suddenly the hat started to sing. _Apparently, this is a musical hat. _When the hat had finished it's song, the entire hall was filled with applause and then fell silent as McGonagall stood next to the stool, and called out "Adams, Amanda." The blonde first year stepped forwards and sat on the stool, and the singing hat was placed on her head. After a moment, the had shouted out "Slytherin!" and Amanda Adams went off to join the table where Draco Malfoy was seated. McGonagall continued in alphabetical order through Cassandra, Laurin, and Ned Frey, Christopher Perri, and finally to Tomas Zylon, until Chyenne was left alone, standing in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

An extremely old man with a long, gray beard and glasses the shape of the half moon stood from behind the table and began to speak. "This year you may have noticed that we have a new student, Miss Chyenne Peterson who will be in Seventh Year. Now Miss Peterson, if you please will be seated, we can complete the sorting. Chyenne sat on the old stool, fearing that it would collapse, and the Hat was placed on her head.

**Hmm. Interesting... You seem to be quite an enigma. **

_What's an enigma? _(2)

**You would do quite well in Slytherin...**

_I didn't like them very much. Don't put me in Slytherin. What's an enigma?_

**You could be great you know. Slytherin will lead you on the way to greatness...**

_Please? Pretty please? I've got sugar..._

**OK! Where do you want to be? **

_Gryffindor, por favor... What's an enigma?_

**You owe me sugar. **"GRYFFINDOR!"

Thanks." Chyenne pulled a small bar of chocolate out of her pocket and slid it into the hat before walking down to the Gryffinor table to sit beside Harry and Hermione.

A/N: (1) I tried to make this as much like McGonagalls little speech in the book/movie as possible, as with the Sorting Hat's conversation with Chyenne, but I didn't have the exact wording in front of me, so tell me what you think..

(2) This is a line from the scrpt of out school's version of _You're a Good Man Charlie Brown, _for those of you who don't recognise it But I liked the line, so i decided to use it.

Please review! I've got sugar...! LOL! Please?.


	5. Stating the obvious

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot and chyenne.

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco Malfoy cursed loudly at the Slytherin table.

"Wassa matter Draco?" Asked the one of blonde's dimwitted posse members, Gregory Goyle.

"That cute redhead made Gryffindor."

"So?" asked the other member of the dimwitted posse, Vincent Crabbe.

"I wanted her to be in Slytherin. That's why you dimwitted ass holes."

"Oh. So basically you wanted her to be in Slytherin because it would be so much easier to go behind your girlfriend's back and have sex with her in your dormitory?"

"Basically yes. Oh CRAP!" Draco turned around to see his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson standing behind him."Pansy, I..."

He was cut off by her hand smacking him across the face, her long, manicured nails scratching his cheek. "Shut it Draco. I don't need anymore of your bull. Anything resembling a relationship that we might have had, It's OVER!"

Draco watched her as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great hall, mixed feelings running through his mind. Saddened that Pansy had broken up with him, embarrassment, for it happening it in the Great Hall, freedom, and then, an overwhelming feeling of dread. His father was going to KILL him. He had instructed Draco to get close to the other Slytherin for a few simple reasons. One, she was the daughter of one of the most prominent wizarding families around. Two, her parents were both closely involved with the dark lord, and Three, Her parents had the two things a Malfoy wants more of- Money and Power.

This was not going to be good. Draco had learned at an early age. One thing you never do is disappoint Lucius Malfoy.

The only thing he could do was find another daughter of another pure blood family to date. A few options came to mind- Ginny Weasley. Pure blood but she didn't have mush else going for her. That Hufflepuff girl with the Blonde hair who's name Draco couldn't remember, and Chyenne Peterson.

Draco's face erupted into one of his trademark smirks, and he laughed to himself. "Operation get Chyenne Peterson as your girlfriend starts tonight." He stopped as he rethought what he had just said. "Oh my god did I, Draco Malfoy just allow that utterly cliché statement to escape my lips? Wow. I'm falling apart." With that, he stood and left the Great Hall to wait for a certain redheaded Gryffindor, and by that, he did not mean any of the Weasley's.

xxxxxx

Chyenne stood, and stretched, stifling a yawn. "I'm rally tired. I think I'll go on up to bed."

"Do you know how to get there?" Hermione asked practically.

"Truthfully? Well, that would have to be a no." Hermione started to stand, but Chyenne stopped her. "No! finish your dinner! You don't have to get up!"

"Sure?" At the other girl's nod, she relented, describing the path to the dormitory in great detail.

"Thanks Hermione." With that, Chyenne started on her journey to the Gryffindor tower.

As she was walking down one of the many long, dark hallways, Chyenne felt an arm wind around her waist, and before she could scream, a hand was clamped over her mouth, and she was being pulled into an empty classroom.

Her captor released her and Chyenne turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy. "Draco, what do you want?"

He was taken aback by the fact that she had addressed him by his first name. Very few people did that. "You called me Draco."

"Do you have a thing for stating the obvious? Yes I did. Isn't that your name?"

"Well yes, but nobody calls me Draco."

"Well what do they call you?"

"Just Malfoy usually." Draco said with a shrug.

"Malfoy. Hmmm. That's a little too formal. Okay. Well, since nobody calls you Draco and I don't like Malfoy, do you have any nicknames or something?"

"Well, not specific nicknames. Except for Ferret Boy. DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He added the last part after seeing the devilish glint in her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Fine then. I'll have to settle on Draco then, and you'll jus have to deal with it. "

"Fine then." He paused waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't they stood there, staring at each other in silence.

Suddenly Chyenne said, "Awkward silence."

Draco laughed. "Now who's stating the obvious?"

"Both of us, I guess. Well, I ought to be getting up to the common room. So, 'night!"

"Good Night."Draco watched as she walked away, feeling quite proud of his accomplishment.

xxxxxx

Harry walked back to the common room with Hermione and Ron after they had finished eating. they were all preoccupied with laughing at Draco's loud breakup with Pansy Parkinson to notice when Draco ran in front of them until they had collided with him.

"Watch where you're going Potter."

"I should say the same thing to you. What are you doing this far away from the dungeons anyway?"

"I was walking. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, especially since you're so close to our common room. Now get out of here Malfoy." "You can't tell me what to do Potter." He said with a sneer.

"And why exactly is that?"

"I'm a prefect, and you're not."

"That may be true," Hermione cut in, "But we are." She and Ron stepped forward.

"Oh no! The Mud blood and Weasel are going to hurt me! What shall I do?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, the look in her eyes showing that she was going through every hex in her brain that she knew, deciding which one would be the most painful. "Run."

And wisely, Malfoy took her advice.

xxxxxx

Hermione walked into her dormitory quietly, not wanting to Wake anyone if they were sleeping when Chyenne came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione." She said casually as she walked over to her trunk and started looking through it.

"I thought you'd already be in bed." Hermione said questioningly.

"Oh yeah, well, Draco held me up in the hallway. That guy's actually not as much of a prick as I thought." Chyenne looked up to see Hermione standing there, staring at her, mouth open in shock. "What?"

"You just basically said that Draco Malfoy wasn't a complete ass hole. Trust me. it's all fake. He's probably just using you to get back at Pansy."

"Do you really think so Hermione?" Chyenne asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Chyenne, but Yes. I do. C'mon, it's late and we have to go to classes tomorrow."

"Oh joy." They laughed as they got in their beds and turned off the light, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

xxxxxx

_The house was dark, as it always was. By now Chyenne knew the layout of the furniture, so she didn't have to light her wand. She walked around, trying to get to the back room, the only room she had never been able to reach in her dream before-_

_"There you are. They thought they'd be able to hide you with him didn't they? Their trusted friend would never betray them to Voldemort. No of course not. But they don't know that the Dark lord sent me here. Your brother mat have defeated my master, but you. You will die."_

_Chyenne turned around to see the tall man with the long blonde hair that always haunted her dreams, standing there as he always did, wand at the ready. _

_"You won't escape this time. The dark lord can't worry about two Potter children running around trying to fulfill some prophecy. No, no no. Tonight you die." Chyenne looked past him, out the window to see the full moon in the sky before he said the words she had been dreading. "_inmediato morte"

_A flash of red light filled the room, and she screamed as she hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** KG- are you all confused yet?_

CW- My brain hurts. Why must you confuse all of your innicent readers? WHY?

KG-laugh- like you care about the readers. But it's fun to confuse them! and plus, it'll all make sense in the future, i promise. Thought, i don't know how far into the future it'll have to go untill this makes sense. I have WAY to many ideas! so...

CW:I WANNA DO IT!

KG: Go ahead -.-; stupid, friggin alternate ego

CW; So... If you please, REVIEW! we'll send you cookies, or brownies, whichever you prefer. And if you have troublesome, baked good eating acorns, we'll send you one of each and you can fight over it! then we can sell tickets and watch as one of you gets their butts kicked!

KG: ok, wow. Who put you in charge of this? oh yeah. me. I have to go fire myself now. BYE!


	6. Conversations with a snake

**disclaimer- I own nothing, all belongs to JKR, except for Chyenne and the plot. **

* * *

Harry sat in between Ron and Chyenne as Professor Trelawney began class.

"Today we will begin the interpretation of dreams. Dreams can often be windows into the other realm, and correct use of your inner eye can help you to interpret and act on the messages you receive. Now..." She stopped in front of the table Harry was seated at. _Wonderful. _He thought. _How am I going to die today?_ "My dear, this is most unsettling to you is it not? I can see that you believe that this mysterious man is trying to kill you is that it?" Harry opened his mouth to retort but stopped short when it was not he who Professor Trelawney was talking to. It was Chyenne.

"Yes. I do."

"And why is this, my dear?"

"Well, I don't know.. Probably because he said 'Tonight you die' and all that. I mean, I'm not really sure, but I think to most people that would scream 'this guy's a psycho murder.' But maybe that's just me."

Professor Trelawney appeared not to have noticed Chyenne's sarcasm, but instead, continued. "Yes but I can tell that there's something else bothering you. If I may see your hand..." Chyenne held out her right hand to Professor Trelawney. "No dear, I'm afraid I need the other."

Harry could see Chyenne hesitate, and slowly hold out her left hand, but he noticed that she was careful to keep the edge of her sleeve covering her wrist. As Professor Trelawney moved to take her hand, the sleeve moved and although Chyenne quickly moved to keep it covered, Harry had enough time to see what she had been hiding.

On her wrist was a lightning bolt scar, exactly like the one on his own forehead.

xxxxxx

Care of Magical Creatures was after Divination. Chyenne tried to remember this, but so far, it wasn't working as well as she thought. Her schedule was confusing. It wasn't like at home where she could just go on autopilot every day, letting her feet take her to and from the same locations every day. No. At Hogwarts, the schedules varied from day to day, and memorizing it had proven to be a challenge. Hermione told her to give herself time to adjust. But Chyenne didn't like change. Not at all.

So when she couldn't remember that she had to go to Care of Magical Creatures after Divination, she found herself cursing her horrible memory as she wandered around the castle. Eventually Some random Huffflepuff third year gave her directions and she found her way out onto the grounds to where the class was meeting at the edge of a clump of trees.

She made her way over to the group which was standing in a semicircle around a small clearing. Harry looked up from where he stood with Ron and Hermione, and waved her over. "Hey"

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I got kinda lost." Chyenne admitted sheepishly.

"You could have picked a worse class to get lost for."Ron said. "During first year, me and Harry got lost and were late for Transfiguration. That was a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed.

"All right everyone, gather 'round." Chyenne looked up to see the same man who had met her at the airport standing in the middle of the group, next to a large crate. What was his name? Um, Ha... Hammie? Hamlet? Ooshenbag? Hagrid! That was it! "Now today, We're goin' to be learnin' about the Runespoor. Can anyone tell me what the Runespoor is?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, and when called on, she said. "The Runespoor is a type of three-headed snake, with each head having a different personality."

"Good! Now, who wants to come up here and hold one?" Most of the class shrank back so that Harry and Chyenne were the only ones left. Hagrid pointed to Chyenne. "Chyenne, why don't you go first?"

She walked towards Hagrid, who opened the box and reached in, pulling out a dark bodies snake, with silver stripes dotting it's back. She reached out for it and it crawled up her arm, tickling her with it's forked tongues as it went.

_Hello._

Chyenne raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know I can understand you?'

_We have a way of knowing these things. The other is a speaker too._

_'_Who?'

_The boy, with the scar._

_'_Harry's a Parselmouth too? Are you sure?'

_Yes! _The Runespoor hissed angrily. _Don't you pay attention?_

'Apparently not.' Chyenne heard laughter behind her, and turned to see Harry doubled over while the rest of the class stared at him incredulously. 'He's insane.'

_No. He has a sense of humor. By the way, Why did the chicken cross the road?_

_'_ No idea.'

_Oh, too bad. I've been trying to figure that out for the longest time. Now if you please, we'd like to return to our box now._

_'_No problem.' Chyenne returned the Rune spoor to Hagrid, who placed it into the box, and went back to her place beside the still laughing Harry. "What is so funny?"

"Chickens, Crossing... The ... Road!"

"_Will you stop it! It's not that funny!"_

Harry froze and the rest of the class gasped. Harry opened his mouth and hissed. "_You're a Parselmouth?"_

_"Well, obviously."_

_"This isn't good."_

_"Why not? Nobody cared at my old school."_

_"Well, I doubt that your old school was attacked by a Basilisk."_

_"What's so dangerous about a basilisk? I had one as a pet growing up! They're cool. Did you know they can walk on water?"_

_"No I mean a real Basilisk. A big one."_

_"Oh. Well that's going to be a problem now isn't it?"_

_"_Yes. It will be."


	7. Scars and dating

**a/n:** Hi people! i'm finally updating. THis was ready about two days ago but the stupid website was in 'read only' mode so i oculd't post. And then, today, it wouldn't let me post with a wordpad document- (twitch) ok, i'm better now! to all my reveiwers- thank you! you guys are the best!

_**please check my bio for updates on stuff, cause al ot of times i'll putstuff there that you guys need to know,or i wasnt a response to, or something like that- so checkit out (after you've read/revievwed this chapter, of course)**_

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Harry Potter, And everything else that you recognise belongs to JKR, so don't sue me. Chyenne and the plot are mine

* * *

"Hey Peterson."

"I thought we had agreed to be on a first name basis, Draco" Chyenne said as she turned around to face the blonde.  
"What happened During Care of Magical Creatures? Why was everyone flipping out?"

"Weren't you paying any attention?"

"No."

"Do you at least know what kind of animal we were doing?"

"Yeah. A Runespoor, I used to have one as a pet."

"Well, let's just say that Mr. Runespoor and I had a nice little chat."

"What?" "Yeah. And Harry's a parselmouth too."

"Well everyone knew that. He found out in second year. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Make friends with snakes? I don't know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?"

"Do... You... Want... To... Go.. Out... With... Me?" He slowed down, sarcastically drawing out each word.

"Yes."Chyenne said, a small smile spreading on her face.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay then. Um meet me tomorrow after dinner in the entrance hall."

"Okay, see you then." Before he left, Chyenne leaned up and kissed him lightly before walking away down the hallway.  
xxxxxx

"Hermione, you will never guess what happened" Chyenne said as she entered the library.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up from a book.

"Draco Malfoy asked me out."

"Are you serious? Please tell me you said no."

"Um, no?" Chyenne admitted sheepishly. "Although I really don't know why I should have. I like him. He seems nice."

This statement made Hermione burst out laughing. "Draco Malfoy and nice don't fit into the same sentence, Chyenne." "

Let's just drop it for now, okay?"

"Sure. Now. What's your dream about."

"Well..."Chyenne went on to tell her about the mysterious man and how he chased her through the house. When she had finished, Hermione was silent. "Well?"

"I've never heard of that spell before. And did you say two Potter children?"

"Yes. Doesn't Harry have any brothers or sisters or something?"

"No. Not that I know of. Unless, there's some long lost older Potter kid or something."

"It doesn't have to be older does it?"

"Well Harry's parents died when he was about a year old. So unless he has a twin or something..."

"Wouldn't he know if he had a twin running around?"

"You would think, but with all I've been through with Harry, I've begun to believe that nothing is impossible."

Chyenne sighed, and ran her left hand through her hair. When she saw the look on Hermione's face, she paused. "What is it?"

"Let me see your wrist."

"Okay." Chyenne held out her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her robe.

Hermione lightly ran her fingers over the scar, then looked up again. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I've had it since forever. Except for that part." She pointed to a small pale line on her wrist extending from the first corner of the other scar. "That I got about two years ago. There's a story in itself for that, and right now isn't the time."

"We've got to go find Harry."

"Why?" Chyenne was confused. "Just because of some stupid scars of my wrist, doesn't mean we have to tell Harry."

"No. He has to know about this."

"My suicide attempt two years ago has nothing to do with this!"

Hermione froze. "Suicide attempt? You tried to kill yourself?"

"Yes. That is what attempting suicide means. And I really don't think that Harry needs to know about it."

"I didn't mean that. I wasn't even thinking that. I meant the old scar. You didn't give yourself that, did you?"

"No. I've really had that for the longest time. My entire life."

"That's the part I'm worried about. That's the part Harry has to see. "

"All right, let's go." Hermione and Chyenne got up from their table and walked together up to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

more to come seen i promise!

now on to a small question that has nothing to do with this story, but an upcoming one. _If Harry had a daughter, would she choose Gryfindor over Slytherin, or would she not have the choice?_ Thank you!


	8. Reincarnation

**A/N:** ooh, special, two updates in one day!

**disclaimer: Harry potter and everything else belongs to JKR. Chyenne and the plot are mine**

* * *

Harry looked up as the portrait hole opened and saw Hermione and Chyenne enter the common room. The girls walked over and sat on the couch across from him.

"Hey." He said casually. Then he took in the look on Hermione's face that usually meant she was getting an idea that could lead to trouble and Chyenne's nervous look and the way she kept fingering the end of her left sleeve. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Harry, I think..."Hermione began, but Chyenne Cut her off.

"Harry, this is really not the place. Do you know a more private place where we can talk?"

"Why don't we try my dorm?" Harry suggested. The girls shrugged and followed him up the staircase.

Harry opened the door to reveal Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus playing with Chyenne's electronic Truth or Dare game

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked him.

"Dare."

"Ron, it says you have to take all of your clothes off and dance around like the sexy beast you are."

"Did you just call me a sexy beast?"  
"NO! That's what it says."

"That," Chyenne said, startling all of the boys, "Is because that think is totally fake. I bewitched it last year for my boyfriend and me to play."

Harry and Hermione gave her incredulous looks while Dean said, "Oh, no wonder we keep getting things like that."

"I don't even want to know. Ron, can you come with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron got up and followed then out of the room.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Where should we go? The Room of Requirement?"

"Sounds good to me. Chyenne?" The looked around to see that Chyenne was gone. Then she came around the corner.

"I found us a spot." She said, waving them over. In the hallway between the doors leading off towards the boys and girls dormitories, she stopped and hissed what Harry recognized as the word for '_open'. _A panel in the wall opened to reveal a small comfortably furnished room, which they entered and sat down.

"Well, Harry we were in the Library earlier.. "Hermione began only to be cut off again by Chyenne.

"Hermione let me." She said. "Well you see Harry, I, um... Well, see for yourself." She held back the sleeve of her robe, revealing the scar and causing Ron to gasp.

"I thought you said you didn't know who Harry Potter was! You're some sort of sick freak to cut your wrists in a pattern like Harry's scar." He said, a note of disgust in his voice.

"I didn't cut my wrist to match Harry's scar, I cut it to match mine." She paused, letting her words sink in. "I've had this scar forever. No one knows why, or how I got it. Sometimes, it just starts hurting. And not just a twinge, but a full out, 'your wrist is going to break off' pain. And then I'll have these weird dreams where I'll wake up and it'll be hurting. Like there was this one three years ago, towards the end of the summer, there wax this one dream with this really creepy guy, and this old man. There was this really big snake they one guy kept talking to, and the smaller man, that he kept calling..."  
"Wormtail." Harry said. "And the Snake's name was Nagini, and the old man gets killed at the end by Avada Kedavra, fight?"

"How did you know?"

"I had the exact same dream three years ago.

"Did you have the one about the graveyard, and the boy. The black-haired boy..." She trailed off, looking intently at Harry.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I didn't dream it. I lived it."

"Oh my god." Chyenne looked around at the others. "What the hell is going on?"

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione stated. And for once, nobody fought her on it.

x x x x x x

"Hello Mr. Potter. Mr., Wesley, miss Granger, and Miss Peterson, now that's a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Chyenne looked at Harry then at the headmaster. "Sir, something very strange is going on that involves myself and Harry."

"I see. Now what is going on, exactly?" Dumbledore asked, looking at them over the rims of his glasses.

"Well, you see, It's about our scars."

"Scars? As in more than one?" Dumbledore looked puzzled At this, Chyenne pulled back her sleeve and held up her wrist. The headmaster sighed. "I was expecting this. Welcome back to the wizarding world, Miss Potter."

"Miss Potter? Are you on drugs?" Chyenne and Harry said in unison.

"No, I'm not on drugs. Let me explain. But first, there is someone else who should be her for this explanation." He walked over to his fireplace, and threw some floo powder into it, calling out. "Remus, may I see you for a moment?"

When he backed away, emerging form the fireplace stood Remus Lupin. "What's going on Albus?. Oh, hello Harry, Ron Hermione. And you are?"

"I have no idea. I'm going through a bit of identity crisis at the moment."

"Okay." He turned back to Dumbledore.

"Remus, as for the young woman to Harry's right. That is Miss Chyenne Potter."

He gasped and turned around to face her. Then, walked forward and embraced her tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Um, professor? Why is this guy hugging me?"

"Chyenne, I'm Remus Lupin. You probably don't remember me. Your father and I, we were best friends back in school. When they were attacked, James sent you to me. I'm your godfather."

"This is so fucked up." Chyenne turned to Harry. "I thought you were an only child!"

"I thought the same thing! All the pictures I have of my, our, parents only have me in them!"

"Harry, that's because we all thought Chyenne was dead, and we didn't want to put you through that. There's no grave for her either, because there was never any body. She was taken, I guess I should say, during the full moon. Two days after your parents were killed."

"Whoever took her was smart." Harry said. "They knew you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Yes I was locked in the basement."

"Let me guess, the door to your basement is at the back of your house?"

"How did you know?"

"Because in all of my dreams where the creepy blonde guy comes and kills me, I'm funning towards the back of the house."

"What creepy blonde guy?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know who it is, all I know Is that it's a creepy guy, with long blonde hair and a black wand that he points in my face."

"Is the end of the wand silver?"

"Yes. It is."

"Lucius Malfoy. It was Lucius Malfoy." Harry said suddenly."I had the same dream a few nights ago."

"Did you just say Malfoy?" Chyenne asked urgently.

"Yes. It's Draco Malfoy's father."

"Oh wonderful. This is just wonderful! Today I find out not only do I have a brother- but that my parents are dead, and my boyfriend's father is trying to kill me!"

"Did you just say boyfriend?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes. Draco asked me out today."

"There is no way you are dating a Malfoy!" Remus and Harry shouted at the same time.

"I think this discussion should come to an end. Unless you have any particular questions?" Dumbledore looked between Harry and Chyenne. "Well, seeing as there are none, I suggest you all get off to bed. Remus, can you please escort them back to the tower, so they can be out of trouble from certain individuals?"

"Of course headmaster, but what power do I have to keep them our of trouble?"

"Oh yes, I was meaning to ask you, Or Defense teacher had resigned. Would you like the position?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Well..." Remus looked at the anxious faces on three of the teens. "I guess I will accept the position. Can't do much more harm not can it?"

"Thank you Remus. Now, if you can please bring those four up to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Goodnight Albus." Remus led the teens out of the room and down the staircase that led past the Gargoyle.

As they passed the entrance hall on their way to the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower, they heard a voice call out "Moony? Is that you?"

Lupin tensed, drew his wand and turned around, knowing that there was only one person who called him by that name still living. He was not prepared for what he saw. Standing there in the doorway was a Man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa. Harry's got another twin. We don't have another brother do we?" Chyenne asked. Suddenly Lupin ran to the man and embraced him. Then appearing in the doorway was a woman with red hair and deep green eyes and a large black dog. "Hey look, Harry, your twin has a dog."

Harry followed her gaze and saw the dog she spoke of, and ran over and wrapped his arms around the dogs neck, Ron and Hermione close behind.

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on!" Chyenne screamed in exasperation. Suddenly, the dog transformed into a man. "Okay, this is really, really weird. Um, Remus, Harry, What's going on, and who are these people?"

Remus walked over to Chyenne and placed a hand on her shoulder, and brought her closer to the group. He motioned to Harry who came over and stood beside her. "Harry, Chyenne, I'd like you to meet James and Lily Potter."

* * *

okay, now truthfully, how many of you can say that you saw that coming? or the fact about Chyenne's attempted suicide, that you'll learn more about in later chapters? The Potters really will play an improtant part in this story, moreso James than Lily, so it's really not just cause i felt like brining them back to life just to fix Harry's pathetic life. Really, although that'll happen, there is a part in the plot about this, they didn't just "come back to life" ok, thank you PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Ruining all my fun'

**A/N: **hello, all of you people! Here's the next chapter of unknowingly known- it mostly focuses in on CHyenne and Draco, cause they are just oh so cute. Chyenne flipps out, Draco ends up spending the night with her (not like that you perverts) and you find out a lil bit more about Chyenne's past

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything Harry Potter Related. Chyenne and the plot are the nly things belonging to me, besides this piece of lint.

* * *

"Wait, we have more siblings?" Chyenne asked. "I thought we didn't have any more."

"Chyenne they're not our siblings." Harry said, in a strangled sounding voice.

"Well than who are they? Aunt? Uncle? Cousins? Half-brother's sister's cousin's niece twice removed on the mothers side and her husband?"

"Chyenne. These are our parents."

"No. NO! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Chyenne backed up as if to run but collided with Remus who turned her around and tried to give her a hg. She broke free of his arms and ran towards the staircase leading towards the common room. James made to run after her, but was stopped by his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked quietly. No one answered.

Xxxxxx

Chyenne ran thought the hallway, tears clouding her vision. _This can't be happening. Not again. It's not real. _Suddenly she collided with someone. The person caught her arms and looked down at her. "Chyenne, what happened?"

Chyenne looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her. "It's a long story."

"Please tell me." He looked at her almost pleadingly. At that moment, Chyenne didn't care that his father was supposedly trying to kill her.

"Yeah, but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound strange, but can I sleep with you?"

"I must have you know that it really doesn't sound all that strange." H said with a sly smile.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I just really don't want to go back to the dormitory tonight."

"If you mean that you want to stay the night in the Slytherin Dormitories, then follow me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and led her off down the hallway.

Xxxxxx

"Wow, this place is nice." Chyenne said as she sat down on Draco's bed. "I almost wish I had let that damn hat put me in Slytherin."

"What?" Draco looked up from where he was digging through his trunk, confused.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda sorta bribed the Sorting Hat with Hershey's to put me into Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"Well, cause the only Slytherin I had met was a certain blonde who had been a total prick to me."

"May I remind you that you are going to be staying the night in a certain blonde Slytherin's room?" He stood up, holding a pair of cotton track pants and a button-down shirt. "Here, these will probably be more comfortable to sleep in. You can change in the bathroom." He pointed towards a door on the far wall. "And I want an explanation when you get back."

"Fine." Chyenne accepted the clothes and walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later wearing the track pants and the shirt which was unbuttoned, leaving her blue bra quite visible.

"Um... Ah... You're..." Draco stammered as she walked back into the room.

"Oh shut up, I was more comfortable this way anyway." Chyenne sat beside Draco on the bed before laying down and stretching herself out, leaving approximately a quarter of an inch left for Draco.

"Hey! Stop that!" Draco whined as he fought to stay on the bed. He ended up sitting on top of Chyenne before she sat up. They sat facing each other in silence for a few minutes. "Um Chyenne, about this whole situation..."

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything stupid. Please?" He nodded in agreement before she continued. "Okay, basically today I found out that I am not Chyenne Peterson. I am apparently Chyenne Potter, long lost sister of the boy-who-lived. And apparently, I was meant to be rased by Remus Lupin, who is to become our new Defense teacher. I was sent there when my parents were attacked by Voldemort, and then tracked down and I disappeared. Then, I lived in America for seventeen years, until Dumbledore offered me the spot here. I think he knew, he didn't seem all that surprised about the scars. Yes I said scars." She pulled back her sleeve to show it to him. " Oh, I should probably mention that my American Parents, or any of the foster homes I was put into made my life a living hell, so when I was fifteen I tried to kill myself by slitting my wrist. You can see part of the scar, but most of it was hidden, because I cut along the one I already had. But anyway, Tonight, after meeting with Dumbledore and finding out who I am, Remus is walking us back to the tower, and all of the sudden someone calls out 'Moony!" And Remus Turns around, and standing there is this guy that looks like a scar-less Harry, and then there's this red haired woman and this dog,. The dog turns into a guy, the red-haired chick is my mother, and Harry's clone is my dad, all of whom are supposed to be dead. So then I flipped out and that's when I ran into you."

"So you're actually Potter's sister?"

"Twin sister, actually. Crazy shit huh?"

"And the Potters are alive?" Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. Voldemort screwed something up." She paused. "You didn't flinch."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said Voldemort, you didn't flinch."

"Well when you grow up hearing it you get used to it. Even if it usually had "my lord" in front if it."

"Draco, do you have a picture of your family around here?" Chyenne asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Yes, I think so." He walked over to his trunk, searched for a few seconds, and pulled out a silver frame, holding a picture of a stiff looking blonde woman who she assumed was Draco's mother, Draco, and _him_.

Chyenne put the frame down on the mattress in front of her, trying to absorb what she had just seen.

"Chyenne, what is it?" Draco asked, concern in his voice.

She pointed to the man in the picture. "Is that your father?" When he nodded, she said, "I think your father's trying to kill me. Or he already tried."

"That will be wonderful conversation if you ever meet my parents. 'Oh hello Mrs. Malfoy, I just love your gown. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I'm Chyenne Potter, the girl you attempted to kill?' That'll go over real well. My house will be flooded with more death eaters that usual in about ten seconds flat."

Chyenne yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." She took out her wand to transfigure something into a nice bed for herself, but Draco stopped her.

"No, I want you to have the bed."

"Ahh, chivalry is not dead. Fine, we'll share it." At the look on Draco's face she added. "Sleeping only, Mr. Malfoy."

"You ruin all of my fun." He said, pretending to pout, as she pulled back the blankets and slid between the sheets. He slid in beside her and rolled laid his head on the pillow, willing himself to go to sleep, when he felt her head resting on his chest, and her arm draping over his waist. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sweet Dreams." Chyenne whispered.

"Sleep well, Chyenne." And with that, Draco closed his eye and went to sleep.

* * *

KG: now you cannot say that that wasn't cute.

CW: Well it wasn't

AP: that was so beautiful! sniffles

ESOD: I'm with the disembodied entity on this one- not cute.

KG: Well you all suck, except for the penguin

AP: Really? yay!I'm loved

KG: Sure you just keep thinkin that. Well, anyhoo- please review!


	10. Could have been worse

disclaimer: I own chywenne and the plot, nothing else.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk as the door opened for the second time that night, and nearly collapsed with surprise. James Potter, was standing in front of him, Lily, and Sirius Black behind him.

"Hello Albus." James said, smiling at the look of shock on the man's face.

"James? Is that really you?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"But how is that possible? You were all killed!"

"It's a long story sir. You see.."

"James," Lily cut in, "Don't you think that one, everyone hear the story two, I should be telling it?"

"Yes dear."

Sirius went over to let everyone (meaning, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron) in, while Dumbledore conjured up chairs and called for Minerva McGonagall. Upon entering the room and seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione, she sighed and said, "All right, what did you three do this time?"

"Professor, why does it always have to be, 'what did you do this time, Mr. Potter?' Couldn't you just say 'oh hello Harry, nice weather we're having'?" Harry asked, pretending to be hurt.

A sudden outburst of laughter startled everyone. They turned to see James doubled over in laughter, Lily looking slightly amused in an annoyed way, and Remus and Sirius smiling knowingly. "James," Lily said looking quite serious, "Your genes have ruined my son."

This made Sirius and Remus break out into a fit of laughter as well, causing Lily to turn on them next. "And I bet your influence helped a lot too. Sirius, what did you do to the boy when you were raising him?"

The room went silent, with the exception of James' laughter, until Harry spoke. "He didn't raise me."

James stopped laughing then. "WHAT? Why not? Remus, did you take him then?"

"No, he didn't. I was sent to live with the Dursleys. I never knew about magic until Hagrid came to get me. They destroyed all my Hogwarts letters."

"Petunia and that freak of a husband raised you?" Lily asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well, you see when you and James were killed, we all thought Sirius was your secret-keeper. We thought he had betrayed you. And then the whole thing with Peter..." Dumbledore was cut off by Sirius.

"Basically what he's saying is I landed in Azkaban for twelve years."

"The ministry didn't want me to have him because of the fact that I'm a werewolf. They were working on taking Chyenne away before she disappeared."

"But now, Lily, if you can please tell us your story." Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Well, basically what we have figured out is that Voldemort can alter the Avada Kedavra curse, so that whoever is hit by it will not die, but only go into a state of shocked unconsciousness for a period of time, and by then, they're already away. He sent all of us to a small village somewhere, and until now, nobody's gotten out, but then suddenly, a few days ago, we were all thrown out, with our wands. Normally you had to go to one of the guards for permission to use your wand, but when we were freed, thrown out, whatever you wish to call it, they were just suddenly in our hands. So we apparated here."

"Now, Albus, since you've heard our story, do you know where we can find our daughter?" James asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Well there are two ways to find out, you three," Me glanced around at the three marauders, "can use your wonderful knowledge of this castle to search for her or," He took a small flat disk of shiny quartz our of his desk drawer, "you may have your lovely wife use her scrying skills to find her."

"I vote Lily, as much fun as it would be to visit all those passages again." James said smiling mischievously.

Dumbledore handed the disk to Lily, who concentrated on it for a moment, then looked up. "She 's sleeping. But she's not in the Gryffindor tower. And there's a boy with her."

"What did he look like?" Harry demanded, then under his breath he muttered," I swear if she's with Malfoy, I'll.."

"He looked tall, although it's hard to tell, and he had blonde hair, reaching down around his eyes." Lily answered, then looking up at Dumbledore, she asked. "Do you know who she's with?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you two head off to bed, Remus?" Lupin led them out of the room and he continued speaking. "Mr. Black, why don't you stay here, Harry, do you want to stay or would you prefer to come retrieve your sister?"

"I'll come." Harry answered, then to himself said, "I am going to rearrange Malfoy's face."

"Son," James said, coming beside Harry as they walked out of the office, following Dumbledore, "Rearranging someone's face is never the answer."

"But it's Draco Malfoy and at the moment, he's sleeping with my sister."

"Then by all means... DID YOU SAY MALFOY?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, Only son of Lucius Malfoy, and blonde ass hole extraodinaire."

"Then I'll help." James looked down at his son, although there wasn't much to look down at since they were almost the same height, and smiled mischievously. "Although I suppose it could have been worse."

"How?" Harry asked.

"She could be in bed with a Snape."

* * *

please review!


	11. Changing Shape

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related to Harry POtter belongs to JKR. The song is _Break My Fall_ by Breaking Benjamin (they rock)

**A/N: All of Chyenne's stunts were learned under the influence of her own stupidity and should not be tried at home, but if you ever find a broom that can fly, call me lol**

* * *

Chyenne opened her eyes, and didn't know where she was. Then she looked over at the blonde boy and smiled. This just felt right. Looking down at herself though, that was a different story. Why had she gone to bed without a real shirt on? She reached for her wand and said a quick spell, changing her bra into a black tank top. She set her wand back down and laid down next to Draco again, his arm once again sliding around her waist.

She had just closed her eyes, when there was a loud BANG! and the sound of voices. Chyenne rolled her eyes. _People can be so rude._ Deciding to ignore them, she snuggled closer to Draco and shut her eyes.

Just then, someone conveniently decided to slide the curtain around Draco's bed open.

xxxxx

Harry followed Dumbledore and his mother down the hallways towards the Slytherin common room, although he knew where it was from the Polyjuice Potion incident during second year, he didn't let on.

He and his father walked down the hallway side by side, talking about quidditch, although it was hard, with the time difference since James had last seen quidditch. He was extremely proud when he found out that Harry had been named captain.

When they reached the common room Dumbledore said the password, and walked led them up to the seventh year boy's dormitories. All the beds were occupied, but only one had the curtains drawn, and it was quickly decided that that bed belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Lily was unwilling to just rip the curtains open, afraid of 'ruining the moment' So, James did it. And there was Chyenne, laying curled up next to Draco Malfoy.

Harry froze for a moment, not sure of what to do. They looked do happy together. Then the anger started to set in. There was his worst enemy, sleeping with his sister. He looked between both of his parents, both of whom had blank, shocked looks on their faces. _Do I have to do everything? _

He walked over to the bed, and shook Chyenne's shoulder. She opened an eye, and stared at him. "Go away Potter." Harry was slightly taken aback, she had never called him that before.

"Come _on _Chyenne!" He said annoyed, shaking her again.

"I said _go away!_" She sat up at little, causing Draco to wake up.

"Chyenne, why's Potter here?" he mumbled, still half asleep. Then he sat up fully, angry. "POTTER! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to retrieve my sister." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I don't want to be retrieved." Chyenne said, eye's blazing, a deep red color.

"Whoa. Chyenne, what the hell's the matter with your eyes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah that. Well, I dunno, I just thought that maybe red eyes would make you flip out and go away."

"I'm not easy to flip out. Trust me. Are you a metamorphmangus?"

"Sort of, but I'm also a multi-form animagus."  
"Prove it." Draco challenged. So she did. First, Chyenne grew her hair out, and made it purple, then she changed her eyes to various colors, landing on a silver gray color, before her hair got short, and platinum blonde, and her entire body changed shape so that There was another Draco Malfoy sitting next to him. "Holy hell."

Chyenne smirked "Yeah, it's cool, the only thing is that I can't get rid of this." She held up her wrist to show the still prevalent scar.

"That would have come so in handy during the marauder days." James said to himself.

Chyenne grew angry again as she noticed her parents standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Chyenne, please, we just need to talk to you!" Lily pleaded.

"No. How do I know this isn't another lie?"

"Why would we be lying?"  
"Do you know how many times I've had people call themselves my parents, then to be ripped away? Do you know what that's like? I grew up with a very nice couple, The Petersons, but then Social Services took me away, and I was shipped around to a whole bunch of different homes, and at each one, the wanted me to call them Mom and Dad. I saw the Peterson's once, when the last family took a vacation to California, we were at the mall, and they were eating at the food court. I wanted to go say hello, tell them how much I missed them, but they wouldn't let me. Do you know what that's like, to be the freak, to always be the new kid, always be the one the bullies went after until they learned that would only get them a trip to the nurses office? if you have _any_ idea what that's like, then you'll leave me alone." Chyenne stood and walked out onto the common room, heading towards the door, and out into the passageway. She walked into the entrance hall, took out her wand and said "Accio Broom!" A few minutes later, her broom was in her hand and she was out the door.

James, Lily and Harry rushed into the entrance hall right after Chyenne had walked out.

"Where could she have gone?" Lily wondered out loud.

"If only... But it's probably been destroyed." James muttered.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Harry said, knowing exactly what James had been talking about. He ran up to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve the Marauder's map.

xxxxxx

Remus and Sirius looked up from their conversation as Harry ran through the portrait hole and up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories. He came back down, this time holding a certain old piece of parchment in his hand.

"Come with me." He said, not pausing as he ran out of the common room, Remus and Sirius behind. They followed him down the many staircases until they reached the entrance hall, where Dumbledore, Lily and James stood waiting. Remus and Sirius went over and stood next to James, who was looking quite worried. "What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Chyenne's gone, and we have no clue where she is."

"I think Harry has a remedy to that situation." Remus said with a smile. Harry handed over the map, and James ran his fingers over it, amazed that it still was in such good shape.

"Why don't you guys do the honors?" Harry said, looking between the three Marauders.

"Damn! I wish I still had my wand!" Sirius exclaimed as his friends pulled out theirs.

At this Dumbledore smiled. "Do you mean this?" He asked, pulling out said want from the pocket of his cloak. Sirius took it with a smile. "And with that, I will leave you. I believe you have everything you require to find your daughter. Good night."

The three Marauders stood in a group after Dumbledore left, holding the map between them. Then, in unison, they said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They studied the map for a moment before James exclaimed. "She's on the Quidditch pitch! Let's go!" And with that, they all rushed out towards the grounds.

xxxx

Chyenne mounted her broom and kicked off the ground hard, climbing higher and higher. Then she made a sharp turn and dove towards the ground in a spiral, pulling out of the dive a second and a half before she touched the ground. She cam down slowly and walked over to the CD player she had transfigured from a seat in the stands, and pressed play, then took flight again.

_You fought me once but not again  
You let me feel your heavy hand  
I will clean your fuckin mess  
And leave no trace of evidence_

James, Sirius, Lily and Harry ran out to the Quidditch pitch. Chyenne couldn't be seen. But according to the map, she was there. Harry recognized the music as Breaking Benjamin, so he knew it was Chyenne who was playing it. He looked up and saw a black shape go by over head, taking about ten seconds to go from one end of the pitch to the other, pausing every once in a while to complete a series of complicated turns and twists. He tapped his father on the shoulder and pointed up. They all looked up to see her pass overhead in a extremely fast spiral.

_I am losing you again  
Let me out and let me in  
'cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall_

Chyenne saw them all standing there and she knew what they wanted, but she wasn't going to let them have it that easily. In reality all she really wanted was a family, but shed been hurt too many times. No, They'd definitely have to wait for her trust. She had learned her lesson the last time. She decided to show them all what she could really do. After all, she didn't take twelve years of Gymnastics and every type of dance imaginable to just be able to fly fast.

She pulled her broom up, gaining altitude fast, then leveled out. She hoped they could still see her, but didn't want to risk putting lights on. They would ruin her concentration. This was going to be fun. Slowly, Chyenne stood up on the broom and caught her balance. They, slowly, she raised one foot until her leg was level with the rest of her body, and pointed the front of her broom towards the ground, leveling off again after a few feet.

_Shelter me from this again  
Dedicated to the end  
Help me break my conscience in  
To free us from our innocence_

Then, she took her broom down to where she was flying only a few feet above their heads, stood again, and flew around in a few loops, still holding her leg out. Quickly she ascended again. , and waited, standing on her broom.

_I am losing you again_

Chyenne caught her balance, and took a deep breath, mentally preparing for what she was going to do.

_Let me out and let me in  
'cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall_

She did it then, She threw herself backwards off the broom in a back handspring, and sent herself tumbling through the air, flipping backwards as she fell, then... Thump! her feet touched ground and she crouched to lessen the shock of the landing. Standing, she threw her arms into the air, like an Olympic gymnast does after their routine.

Harry caught his breath as he saw what she was going to do_. Holy crap, I just got a sister and now I'm gonna lose her. She' crazy_. His eyes watched her as she descended. Then... she was on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to her. "Chyenne, welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team. What position do you play?"

"Chaser, or Seeker, whichever you need."

"We do need another chaser. So, welcome to the team."

James walked over to them. "Damn girl. You can fly."

Then Lily was there by his side. "You've ruined both of my children."

"That wasn't all my fault. You're not half bad at flying either."

"Half bad? James Potter, you know I can kick your ass any day. "

James raised and eyebrow, as did Harry. He knew his dad was good at Quidditch, but his mom too? "Bring it on, Lily."

"Sorry to break up this whole little moment here, but I'm tired, so I'm just going to go to bed." Chyenne said, edging away from the group.

"Now hold on for a second." Lily said, sternly. After Chyenne came back to the rest of them, her voice softened. "I know that you don't want to be disappointed again, just thinking that we'll be taken away from you like all the others were. but, Chyenne, We're not going anywhere honey. Can we please try to, I don't know, at least be civil to one another?"

" I guess." Chyenne gave her parents a hug then turned to Harry. "Want a ride back to the common room?"

"Sure." Harry said, and mounted the broom behind her. "Is this really safe?"

"Well I guess we'll find out won't we?" Before he could do anything, she kicked off the ground, gaining altitude fast, and went speeding towards the castle.


	12. No place like home

A/N: wow, I cannot believe how long it's taken me to update anything. so here's ur chapter. although it's sorta half of a much larger chapter, but it's here so you guys could have it sooner. and partially cause my fingers are starting to hurt from typing so much tonight. And yes, i am perfectly aware that in mosr accounts, Godric's hollow is the town or village the Potter's lived in, but i thought it would be better to have a really big house, and it needed a name and Godric's Hollow was convienient. So in this story, Godric Hollow is a really really big house. Ok, that's about it. also, at the bottom, i want you people to decide what Sirius's daughter's name should be. I'll have a poll at the bottom.

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine, except for all the characters of my creation, like chyenne and Aden.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awakened by a soft pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a black cat sitting on his chest, slowly and methodically licking it's paw. Reaching out his hand, he gently stroked its head when it stood up walked over, jumped off the bed and turned in to Chyenne. "Holy Shit!" 

She smiled. "C'mon mom and Dad want to take us somewhere.'

"What time is it?" he asked, fumbling for his glasses

"Six thirty, be downstairs in half an hour." Smiling, Chyenne turned and left the room.

Harry groaned as he got out of bed and started looking for something to wear._Six-thirty? On a Saturday? This sucks._

xxx

Half and hour later, he walked down to the entrance hall, where his parents were waiting.

"Hello Harry. Chyenne and Draco are waiting outside." lily said smiling.

"Why's Draco coming?" Harry asked annoyed.

"You're sister asked to bring him since he was her boyfriend and all that." his father said, looking anything but happy." Anyway, who are you bringing, and where is she?"

"What?" Harry was totally confused.

"Where's your girlfriend. Aren't you bringing her?" James asked expectantly.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." Chyenne said as she came in through the large double doors of the entrance hall.

"Why not?" James asked, astonished. Then after a moment, he said. "Oh! Well son, that is perfectly acceptable with me. Feel free to bring him along."

Chyenne collapsed onto the floor of the entrance hall in hysterical laughter as Harry stared at his father in shock. "What? I'm not GAY!"

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend!" James said indignantly.

"Is it possible that I might just be _single?"_

"Ha! That's ridiculous! Potters are never single! Are you in between girlfriends at the moment?" He leaned in closer "Did she cry when you broke up?"

"No, partially cause I've never had a girlfriend before."

Before James broke into more annoying questions, Chyenne cut in, "That's cause he's like totally in love with Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny and I are just friends." Harry insisted although his blush told a different story.

"I'll go up and get her to come along."

"NO! you can't do that."

"Why not?" Chyenne challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I dunno... But people will wonder why I invited her and not Hermione and Ron."

"Can they come?" Chyenne asked, turning to her parents. After they nodded, she turned back to Harry. "Be back in a second."

A few minutes later, she returned with Ginny, Ron and Hermione close behind.

"Hey. I can't believe this. I can't wait to see your house." Hermione said to Harry as they walked outside. "This is going to be so cool. I wonder if Godric's Hollow is anything like the Burrow."

"I hope it's at least a little like that. Although without all of Ron's Chudley Cannon's stuff though." Harry said jokingly, earning a glare from Ron.

"Why are you talking about the Chudley Cannons?" James asked, falling back into step with his son. "Who's a Cannon's fan?"

"Me." Ron said, somewhat quietly.

"Then I have something to show you when we get to the house." James said with a smile, leaving Ron in suspense as he caught back up with Lily.

Chyenne was walking behind her mother with Draco, who had his arm around her waist. Although she thought it was nice, and her mother thought it was "quite cute" everyone else in the group thought it was disgusting.

"Why did my sister have to pick Malfoy for a boyfriend?" Harry complained to his friends.

"Harry, you were perfectly okay with it until you found out she was your sister. And you've only known she was your sister since like last night." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but still. It's disgusting." He stopped talking as the group stopped at the edge of the path towards Hogsmeade. "Hey Dad! Why'd we stop?"

"We're meeting Sirius and his kids here."

"Sirius has _kids_?" The golden trio plus Ginny asked in unison.

"Yeah, well, they've been living with a distant cousin of his, their mother died when they were quite young, actually. And I think they're bringing along a few friends as well."

"Hello Prongs, old friend." Sirius called out. The group turned around to see Sirius walking towards them leading a group of about thirteen kids.

"Hey Padfoot." James greeted his friend with a quick hug.

"Sirius. Exactly how many kids do you have?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

"Two. But they decided to bring like an army of their friends." Sirius said grinning. "I'll let them introduce them selves, cause I can't remember their names myself and..." He was cut off by a series of excited shrieks. Then Chyenne darted forwards into the group that Sirius had led. "Um James. has your daughter gone mental?"

"I'm not mental!" Chyenne cried out from the middle of the crowd of people, who were all trying to talk to her excitedly.

"Will somebody please try to tell me what's going on here?" Harry yelled. The group stopped and turned to face him. "um...Hi."

"You're Harry Potter!" one of them, who was about the same height as Harry Himself, with blue eyes and brown hair that was just long enough to hang into his eyes said, from where he was standing, with Chyenne's arm around his shoulder. "I'm Aden Black"

"Okay, that's great. How do you two know each other?" Draco asked appearing calm, but Harry could see as he flexed his fingers angrily.

"Oh! Well, a few summers ago, I was in this dance camp, and we got put on the same team. All of us actually. Most of the people came in teams, but I didn't have one, so they put me with them. So... well, yeah, that's about it." Chyenne said smiling brightly.

"You're a dancer?" Lily asked, interestedly.

"Yeah. I started when I was like five. I got started in gymnastics a little after that. That's how I learned that whole back flip thing I did last night." Chyenne smiled. "Which reminds me. We still have that whole matter of who's the better flier to settle."

"Well, we'll do that when we get to Godric's Hollow." James said, taking a battered old notepad out of his pocket. "Come on now. We better hurry." He held the notebook out to the group, and following Lily's example placed a finger on it. "Okay now. Ready... GO!"

And with the familiar feeling of a tugging at their navels, they were whisked off to the Potter home.

xxxxx

They landed in a large grassy area, surrounded by a low wall. Harry looked around and to either side of him he saw a set of three tall golden hoops. He looked down, and saw that he was standing in a large circle that had been painted on the grass. It was a quidditch pitch! "W have a _pitch_? And actual quidditch pitch? Are you kidding me?" He asked to no one in particular. His father came and put a hand on his shoulder

"Isn't it great? This summer, you and me, We have to spend all time possible flying together. Jeez, I just get you back, and by the end of the year, you'll be wanting to move out and get your own place already."

"No way. I want to at least have this summer with you. Mom and Chyenne. Together, like a real family. And I'm never going back to the Dursleys again."

"Did you just say Dursley?" Lily asked, in a murderous tone.

"Yeah. Dumbledore sent me to live with Aunt Petunia, when everyone thought you had been killed."

"They sent you to _live_ with that no good sister of mine? I'm going to kill Dumbledore! How dare he! We left specific instructions for Harry to be left with Sirius, and For Chyenne to be left with Remus. And they sent you to _Petunia?"_ Her fists clenched at her sides, then relaxed. "Well, what's done is done, I guess. Now let's go on inside shall we?" She started off down a path leading through a small stand of trees. The group followed her to the edge of the trees where the group, excluding Lily, Sirius, and James, who had obviously seen the house before, stopped and stared up at it in awe. Their feelings were best summed up by Chyenne;

"Holy crap! This place is _huge!_ Is this really our house?" She looked at the adults, who nodded, and started running towards the house.

And really, Harry had to admit, the place was pretty impressive. It had about four or five floors, and on the first floor, from this side, it had about twenty windows. TWENTY!

"This place is almost bigger than Malfoy Manor." Draco said, to himself more than anyone else, but Harry heard him, and secretly laughed in triumph. _my house is bigger than mal-foy's my house is bigger than mal-foys!_

Come on everybody. Inside!" Lily and James opened the doors, allowing Harry and Chyenne to enter first (after al it was their house) and everyone else followed. Harry looked up. he had just entered into the most beautifully decorated place he's ever seen. The entrance was all five storied high, and balconies looked down from each floor. The staircase wasn't exactly a spiral, but it curved gracefully to meet each floor, and then continued curving, in an almost zigzag pattern.

"Isn't beautiful?" Lily asked Chyenne, leaning in close.

"Yeah. it's awesome!"

"This isn't even the best part. Although my favorite part's not nearly as beautiful as this, it's much more plain." She smiled knowingly, then turned to the rest of the group. "Shall we move on?" She and James led the group around the first floor, through an elegant "sitting room" and a gigantic library, that nearly cause Hermione to have a heart attack. Next they took the group through the kitchen, which was huge. It was like one of those kitchens you see on those super-home shows, and it was obviously capable of producing an enormous meal. Then out of nowhere, a small voice asked. "Mistress Potter?"

Lily turned around and answered. "Liefliey?"

"Mistress Lily! You are home, ma'am! it has been so long Mistress Lily, Liefliey and the others have been worrying ma'am!" Her eyes settled on James "Mister James sir! You is home too!

Today is such a happy day! Liefliey and others make big dinner for you, Mister James sir and Mistress Lily ma'am. And..." Her gaze landed on Harry and Chyenne who were standing next to each other. "master Harry and Miss Chyenne? You have grown so much since Liefliey last seen you! You almost grown up now! You went away when you were just babies, Liefliey remembers! Now all of you, please, go on and let Liefliey and the others get to work!"

"Of course Liefliey. Thank you." Lily said graciously to the house elf and she led the group out into the large formal dining room. Then, they went through the next set of doors into a large, empty room, with marble floors, and a raised platform where a piano and various instrument cased were placed.

"Mom..." Harry asked. "is this a _ballroom?"_

"Yes. I know it's a little strange, but it's an old house, and when it was built, it was necessary to society to have a ballroom in your home."

"Wow."

"Yes. Now, onto the next floor."

The second floor held the much less formal living room, with a fireplace for floo access, A much smaller, kitchen, which Lily explained was for her to use, whenever she felt like cooking, with a "breakfast nook" (James called it the "table on one side of the kitchen next to the window with bench seating with a really stupid name".) There were also a room full of potions equipment that James really didn't like, saying that it was too "Creepy and Snape-like" Which got a laugh out of everyone who attended Hogwarts, then there was a room with Fabric and dress dummies, where Lily had her dressed made when the seamstress came (yes they even had their own seamstress.) And finally, they entered a room that was extremely dark.

"This is _my _Favorite room in the house." James said, as he turned on the lights. Harry gasped. The entire room was filled with Quidditch stuff. "Now Ron, remember what I said before about the Cannons? C'mere." James walked over to and opened a closet, and pulled out a framed document. "This is an original program to the 1892 championship game. Autographed by each and every member of that year's team."

"Bloody hell." was all he could say in response. Then James went over to the windows and tapped them with his wand saying "Abrir" And the entire wall of windows slid back, revealing a platform that was in sight of the Quidditch Pitch. "Direct access. Take your broom and fly from here, It's great."

"Okay, Okay, let's go." Lily said. "Okay, bedroom's next. Although there's not much to see. They're not really decorated, cause you were so young when we left." They went on a whirlwind tour of the bedrooms, which were all huge. Lily and James' was decorated in Black, Gold and Red, seeing as they had both been in Gryffindor. Then lily took them up to the fifth floor.

"Wait a minute, What about the fourth?" Ginny asked.

"We'll show you that later. But this is my favorite part of the house."

She opened the doors to reveal what looked like an ordinary living room, with couched and chairs all around, but then, she touched a tile on the wall, and a large TV appeared from the ceiling.

Those of the kids who had been raised with muggle things (namely Harry Hermione, Chyenne, and a few of Aden's friends) Gasped "AWESOME!"

"Yes. I had this built onto the house. It's all like an ordinary muggle house, only with all the fun things." They toured the rest of the level to find a computer room, which Lily said was soon to be updated (causing Chyenne to shriek and dance around for joy knowing that she would soon be connected to the Internet) a room that held all of Harry and Chyenne's toys, that they would be allowed to re configure and then They were taken into a room that was empty, with only a stereo on the floor, and Mirrors on the walls.

"Mom." Chyenne began. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I was a dancer too." Lily said smiling.

"AWESOME!" Chyenne rushed out into the middle of the room followed by the rest of her dance camp friends, and they got into a formation that looked like the beginning of some incredible and highly choreographed dance routine, when Chyenne looked around. "Does anyone have music?"

* * *

CW: we've missed u! 

KG: Somebody help me!

AP: really! we've missed u!

KG: AHHHH! runs away

CW: ohhhh, bye!

AP: So... PLEASE REVIEW, it makes us all very happy. And we nee your help deciding on a name for Sirius' daughter! here are your choices and their meanings...

a)Anastasia resurrection>

b)Adah beautiful addiction>

e)Leala loyal>


	13. Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR,sadly, but one day, we'll clone him so we can all have our own!

A/N: ok, it's a little wierd start, but this chapter picks up where the last left off, so if you're confused, re-read the end of the last chapter. ok, bibi!

* * *

There was a chorus of no's, and Chyenne and her friends looked disappointed, when she got an idea. "I'll be right back." She said before popping away. She cams back a few minutes later, carrying a large duffel bag. "Okay, I've got CD's tapes, recorded performances, and a couple of old costumes. What do you guys want to do first?"

The group came together, and quietly discussed what to do for a moment, then broke apart. Chyenne pulled a CD out of the case and placed it in the stereo. The group got into a different formation, and one of them flicked their wand at it, causing it to start playing. Hermione's face lit up in recognition. "Oh my gosh I love this song!" Then she started singing along. _" Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha Don't cha Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha Don't cha"_

Lily, James and Sirius's eyes were wide as they watched them dance. "Lily, "James asked. "Is it just me or does our daughter look like a whore?"

"No James it's not just you, but it's not just her either."

"Holy crap my son is one lucky bastard." Sirius said as he watched Chyenne and Aden dance together. Really, the reactions of the adults were understandable, they were dancing a little close.

Harry glanced at Draco. His fists were clenched tightly together, and his gaze was fixed on Chyenne. Harry saw her meet his gaze for a few moments, until she spun around, dropped and was caught by Aden. The song ended and they all froze, and Chyenne was again fixated with Draco's gaze.

The group relaxed a little, and Chyenne looked at those who were watching. "So what did you think?"

James opened his mouth. "You looked like a who..." Lily clapped her hand over his mouth.

"You were wonderful. but...um..."

"Yeah, it's a little, how should I put it... Dirty. But it's so much fun." Aden said. "What time is it does anybody know?"

Ron looked at his watch. "About twelve thirty."

"Oh man we've got to go." One of the girls from the dance team said. Well, see ya!" The majority of the group disappeared, leaving Aden and another girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked

"Oh! Right! Adah Black, nice to meet you. Hey Chyenne!" She looked aver at her friend. "Want to help me with Tourniquet? I need it for the next competition."

"Okay. But you know you already know it." Chyenne said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but you're better at it. Call it... Inspiration."

"Yeah well, trust me. You don't want to be as good as I am. Cause... Well you know what the song's about." She walked back out into the middle of the room, and flicked her wand at the stereo. She stopped it for a moment, and went over to the bag that was sitting on the floor. She looked at the doorway. Her parents and Sirius had gone off around the house. Then she brought out a small black device that she pinned to the collar of her shirt. She started the stereo, and after a few measures of music she opened her mouth and started to sing.  
_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

"Chyenne. You're awesome." Adah said in amazement.

"She's right." Draco agreed.

"I wish I wasn't. Too much shit went on before I was good at doing that song. All that emotion, I paid a price for it."

Lily walked into the room. "Do you guys want to see the fourth floor?"

They nodded and she led them down to the third, and into Her and James' bedroom. Along the far wall, was a large portrait, which she tapped with her wand. The frame slid to the side, revealing a large staircase, which they climbed to another room, Half of which was filled with Quidditch memorabilia, the other half decorated with dance posters and programs. "All of the bedrooms have this. Or a variation" Lily explained. "We're planning on having you decorate your bedrooms over the next few weekends. Is that all right?"

"Definitely!" Harry and Chyenne answered together.

"Good. Now lets go kick your father's ass at Quidditch." Lily said with a mischievous smile, leading the group to the quidditch room at a run.

* * *

KG: hello all you peoples! i know you're reading! so can you please review? I really keeps me going, and i feel extremely uinloved w/o them. Thanks! 


	14. Quidditch and fuzzy pillows

The days passed quickly, Harry, Chyenne, Aden and Adah were spending as much time with their respective parents as possible. The Potters had been working on their house for the last few weeks, and Harry and Chyenne's bedrooms were finally finished.

Harry's room was painted a medium brown color, although the walls were covered in Quidditch Posters and pictures of his friends, so there wasn't much paint to see. (He'd gone a little overboard with the posters, and he'd gotten so obsessed with the camera, Hermione and Ron had to scare him in submission by threatening him with the idea of being the future Colin Creevey)

Cheyenne's was entirely different. She'd painted her walls a combination of pale purples and blues, covered them with band and quidditch posters, and thrown bright pink, fuzzy pillows everywhere.

They had decided to decorate on their own, and show the rooms to their friends later. So the day before Halloween (it was a Friday) they cams over after dinner at school, and stayed the night.

For Harry's room, they had all been pleased with the results. Admittedly, it was still obviously a teenage boy's room, but they had to admit, Harry had a decent sense of style. Chyenne's room, however, was a different story. She opened the door and allowed everyone in. The first comment was a "Damn" from Aden. Then a "This is awesome!" From Hermione, a "Wicked" from Ron, and agreements from Ginny and Adah. Draco was the last to comment. "It's very colorful." He said awkwardly.

"Colorful. Do you like it?" Asked Chyenne.

"Yea..." He trailed off, and they let the subject drop. Chyenne made a mental note to ask him later.

The upstairs portion of both of their bedrooms had been converted into a connected room, which was still fairly plain. There were bookshelves along the walls, (Obviously, filled with books) and tables displaying pictures of their family from when they were younger. On one wall, towards the middle of the room, there were two large framed pictures. One was of the entire Potter family, (Lily, James, Harry and Chyenne) fifteen years ago. The other had been taken the week before. They were standing on the steps leading to the front door, all wearing expressions of happiness.

Lily and James came up and conjured up cots for everyone to sleep on in the upstairs room, and drew a curtain dividing the room in half- one side for the boys, the other for the girls.

Later that night, Chyenne and Draco snuck down to her bedroom. "So what do you really think?" Chyenne asked him.

"Honestly?" She nodded, worried that he hated it, judging by the look on his face. "I love the pillows."

"What?"

"The pink and fuzzy things. They're... Well, they're pink and fuzzy." Chyenne broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just I thought you like hated it or something."

"I couldn't hate it. It's yours."

"You're so sweet." She sighed and leaned against his chest. "This is so perfect. Don't you think Dray?"

"Dray? Where'd that come from?" He asked surprised.

"It's a nickname. I took off the 'co' part, so now it's Dray."

"Okay.. Um... Chy." He smiled, as he thought if the nickname. (She didn't tell him that she'd been called Chy by lots of people before him). "It is perfect though. We're together, and you seem to have gotten over your little identity crisis, Judging by your quidditch uniform."

Chyenne had had Potter written on her uniform, although people were still trying to adjust to her name change. "Yeah." She sighed contentedly. "I still can't believe that it's real. My life is finally prefect. The only thing, though..."

"What?"

"I'm worried it's too perfect to be true. What if it all gets ripped out from under us?"

"Don't think about that. It's not going to be. And if anything happens, you've got me."

"Yeah." After a moment of silence she went on. "You do know my parents aren't exactly ecstatic that we're going out, right?"

'Yeah, I've figured it out." He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, lingering there as he said "And I don't really care, either."


	15. Diamonds and Dates

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter skips ahead a little, cause i thought i was moving to slowly. But anyhoo... on with the chapter

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Don't you get it yet?

* * *

The Christmas Ball was announced a week before the start of Winter Holiday, and when the sign-up sheets went around, almost every student (fifth year and up) signed up to stay. IT was to be held on Christmas Eve.

The girls had been planning their outfits since the day of the announcement, and Lily, glad to put her seamstress room to use, invited them all over to be fitted for their dresses.

Hermione's was royal purple, with lavender inlays. She was planning on wearing an Amethyst and diamond necklace that had supposedly belonged to her great grandmother's aunt or something. Ginny's dress was blue, and featured a low neckline, and a knee length silt in the leg. Adah's was red, and she was planning on wearing all gold jewelry. (Gryffindor colors. "I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, after all" She said) Cheyenne's dress was black, but in the light looked a shimmery green.

Cheyenne, Hermione and Ginny had a plot. Supposedly, the ball was open to graduates of Hogwarts. They had decided to throw a party after the ball in the Gryffindor common room, and let in Sirius, Lily, James and Remus to relive their hogwarts days (mainly for the benefit of Remus, James and Sirius, who were obviously wanting to relive the marauder days) Ron and Ginny got word that the Twins were attending as well, and they were invited as well. Cheyenne and Harry thought they should be introduced properly to the marauders, seeing as they idolized the group.

A few days before the ball, the girls had gathered in the Room of Requirement.

"So Ginny," Chyenne asked slyly, "Who do you want to go with?"Ginny muttered something under her breath, and Chyenne smiled. "What was that? Didn't quite hear it."

"Your brother." She said shyly, blushing.

"I knew it! What about you Hermione?"

"I'm already going with someone." She said, eyeing Ginny nervously.

"Who?" Adah asked.

"Um, Ron." She admitted, waiting for Ginny's reaction.

"FINALLY! We've been waiting for you two to get together since last year!" Ginny said smiling. "What about you Chy?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well, I don't know. Only about... Um... Every freaking boy in Hogwarts wants to go with you. Well, you the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown."

"I don't know. OK, better question. How many Slytherin boys do you know that are in love with me?"

"Two." Adah said seriously.

"_Two? _What are you smoking, and where can I get some? Who?"

"Well, obviously Draco, and my brother."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. He really is. He hasn't gotten over you yet. Ever since you guys broke up."

"Oh shit. Well, anyway, Who do you want to go with?"

"Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Isn't he just _gorgeous_?" Adah rolled her eyes in delight.

"Isn't he _gay_?" Cheyenne asked mimicking her.

"He's not. He's bi."

"Well that's so much better. For your first date, you can make yourself invisible and go watch the guy quidditch players shower."

"That actually sounds like fun. I should go suggest it to him." Adah got up and went to go find him.

"Okaaaay." Said Hermione. "Lets go back up to the common room. It's getting late."

They agreed and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

Xxxx

Two nights before the ball Chyenne and Ginny were sitting together in the common room talking about random things, when Chyenne noticed that Ginny kept spacing out and Staring across the room. She followed her gaze, and smiled to herself. "I'll be right back Gin." She said, getting up and walking over to her brother. Ginny just kept on staring.

"Hey Harry." Cheyenne said coming up to him, and slipping her wand back into her pocket "Question. You like Ginny don't you?"

"Um..." Harry shot a nervous glance at Ron, who was standing with him.

"Don't mind me, but what does Harry liking Salami have to do with anything?" Ron asked confused.

Catching on to what was going on, Harry smiled. "Um. Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"OK fine. I'm freaking obsessed with her. I imagine her in a wedding dress and have named all of our future children."

"Okay then." Chyenne walked back to Ginny.

While she was gone, Ron looked at Harry. "You want children with Salami?"

Harry laughed hysterically until he realized that Ginny was standing next to him. "Oh. Hi Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

There was an awkward silence until Harry looked over and saw Chyenne holding what looked like a cue card with the words "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" written on them. "Um... Ginny. Do you, um., want to go... To the ball with me." Ginny's eyes went wide and she just stared at him. Harry looked back at Chyenne who motioned to have him turn her around. He did and She held up another cue card with "Yes" written on it.

Ginny smiled. "Well, you saw what the girl read." She kissed him lightly and went up to her dorm happily.

"Are you cheating on salami with my sister?" Ron asked.

Xxx

The night of the ball was cold but clear, and paths had been scraped clean of snow, with melting charms put on as an after thought. It was a good idea, because a light snow had started to fall.

Chyenne was meeting Draco in the Entrance Hall with Adah, who was meeting Justin. Justin got there first, so she was left alone, awkwardly, until the Patil twins arrived and were waiting there as well.

Parvati turned to her "Who are you waiting for?"

"Oh! Um, Draco Malfoy." Chyenne said.

"Lucky. As annoying as he is, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah. Who are you guys waiting for?"

"The Weasley twins. Graduates are allowed to come if they have dates... So we invited them."

Just then, the door opened, and two tall red haired boys entered.

One of them said to the other "It's really weird being back here. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Said the other "Oh hey look! It's out dates!"

They walked over to the girls and greeted them. Then one of them turned to Chyenne. "Not to be rude, but Who are you?"

"Sorry. Chyenne Potter."

"Oh, Harry's sister? Ron told us about you. Or rather, he told mum, who told us. Fred Weasley. And That's my brother George."

"Nice to meet you." And with promises to see each other later, they left.

A few minutes later, Draco came in, looking for her in the wrong direction. He came up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey there."

"Chy!" He turned around and kissed her. "Sorry. I was looking for something. I, um, got something for you." He handed her a small rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. "I meant to wrap it in something nicer, but I only got it in the post this morning."

She opened the paper to reveal a black velvet covered box. Opening it, she found a gorgeous crystal pendant on a silver chain. "Dray! It's beautiful." He helped her put it on, and when he was done she kissed him. "I love crystals."

"That's not a crystal." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Holy crap. I can't take this! You shouldn't spend so much money on me!"

"Family heirloom. Belonged to my grandmother. My grandfather read too much into the whole "diamonds are a girls best friend" thing. She was always more of an emerald person. She told me to give it to the woman I loved."

"Thank you. Now, lets go."

* * *

KG: Please review! 


	16. Idolization can be healthy

_okay, so i've finally gotten around to updating my stories. Thanks SOOOO much to all of you who have stuck around from the beginning and to any new readers- thanks for reading. _

_PLEASE review. I'm getting discouraged by the lack of reviews, and if i got more, i may be motivated to write more/faster. Thank you. (HINT,HINT) _

* * *

Chyenne and Draco walked together throught the doors into the Great Hall. Chyenne gasped a little. The decorators had done a wonderful job. There were moving sculptures of water (not ice, water) and of course the large Christmas trees. Harry waved them over to a table where he, GInny, Hermione, Ron, Adah Justin and the two sets of twins were sitting. 

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

Chyenne said hello to everyone at the table as she and Draco sat down. There were empty plates in front of each place. "What's for Dinner tonight?"

"I think we're ordering again." Ron said "Like at the Triwizard Tournament Ball."

Menus appeared and Chyenne, following everyone's example opened hers, and ordered to her plate. The food appeared in front of her a moment later.

Just as Chyenne was about to start eating she heard a voicew behind her. "Chyenne Peterson? oh my god, I never thought I'd see you here."

She looked around to see Aden and a blonde girl. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I came with Aden." the girl, who's name was apparently Rachel, answered.

"Oh. Here, sit down and order." Chyenne handed her and Aden menus and they sat down with the rest of the group.

After dinner, the band started to play and students slowly made their way to the dance floor. Draco was extremely unwilling to dance, so Chyenne sat with him and watched for a few minutes untill a the band started playing a cover of a song she liked. She, Rachel and Adah started doing one oftheir routines, as the guys stood at the edge of the forming circle and watched. Then, the song slowed, and Chyenne came up to Draco as the singer said. "Are you to cute to dance, or are you just scared?" and pulled him into the circle with her. The other girls had done the same. Aden was going right along with Rachel, Justin had some idea of what he was doing and Draco was standing ther looking dumb. after the song was over he ran back to the table and sat down, followed by Chyenne.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"What thehell did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldve rather have me picked you than someother random guy? Jeez, Dray, What's the big deal?"

"You made me make a fool out of myself out there."

"What are you talking about? You got pulled out of a crowd, and sorta danced. Y'know what? I'm gonna teach you to dance."

"No you're not." Just then a slow song came on.

Chyenne smiled. "Come on, this is easy." Draco glared at her, but allowed her to pull him onto the dance floor.

Chyenne leaned into draco and put her head on his shoulder as they turned slowly on the dance floor.She mouthed some of the lyrics into his neck. _He's magic and myth,As strong as what I believe,A tragedy with,More damage than a soul should see,And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him,Hold me tight, Hold me tight. _

She let Draco sit through another few songs, untill Dumpbedore announced the end of the dance. The Gryffindors made their way to the tower after they got out of the Great Hall. Draco started going towards the dungeons, but she stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To my dorm. Where I live."

"No your not. You're coming with me." Draco's eyes widened, and he smirked ( i mean it's his trademak after all.)

"Whatever you say."

"NO! After party, u perv."

"Oh."

Aden, Rachel, Adah, and Justin were waiting outside when they got there, Chyenne was about to let them in when a voice behind her called out. "Don't you know slytherins aren't allowed in our dorms?"

They turned to see James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. "Well, sirius, two of them are your kids, so i figured they should be allowed, and Draco's my boyfriend."

"Right... Okay, whatever, let us in already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night lily and James were standing on the other side of the room, watching the party, when Sirius and Remus came over.

"Hey Prongs. What's with the standing around? This party's great!"

"Have you seen my daughter? She's dancing on tables, and flirting with every boy in sight."

"James.. may I remind you that that's exactly what you did?" Lily said.

"I never danced on tables!"

" I meant the flirting."

"Oh. By the way, who are those redheaded kids? the twins."

"Those," Remus said, "Are the infamous Weasley twins."

"Infamous?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Remus. How's life?" the twins came over to the group of adults.

"Fine... um..."

"I'm Fred. and that's Goeorge." Fred said. "I thought you used to be ale to tell us apart when we had you a couple years ago."

"Well it's been a while. I'm teaching again this year though."

"You taught before Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah, Harry's third year."Fred and George stared at their old teacher open mouthed.

"Did he just call you," Fred started. "What I think he just called you?"

"Oh, Prongs my good buddy," Sirius said, turinignback to the conversation ( yes he had been ignoring then for the last few minutes. "Your daughters not on the table anymore, just thought you'd like to know."

"Padfoot, shut up."

"OH MY GOD!" Fred and George said in unison.

"WHAT?" Asked the maurauders, confused. Harry and Chyenne laughed.

"You're..." began Fred

"The" Said George.

"Marauders!" They finished in unison.

"How did they know about that?" James asked. "I thought we we'rent advertising that anymore. Moony- did you tell them?"

"Don't blame Lupin." said George. "We found the map."

"Nicked it from Filch's office, In first year. Then Passed it to Harry in his third so he could sneak into Hogsmead."

James turned to Harry. "You sneaked into Hogsmeade? How? Why?"

"I didn't have permission, so I used the honeydues passage and the invisibility cloak."

James smiled. "That's my boy." He moved his hand, then brought it back. "I'd ruffle your hair, but you don't exactly need it."


End file.
